Fue mejor así
by LDGV
Summary: Quizás, algún día, pueda reencontrarse con Videl ofreciéndole un caluroso saludo. Y ahí, al estar frente a ella, Shapner podría decirle lo que pensaba justo en este instante. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Fue mejor así**

Cómodo, ojeando con normalidad las páginas del periódico al desayunar, sus movimientos se detuvieron al instante al toparse con una fotografía de ella. Shapner, bajando con lentitud la taza de café que bebía, se acercó más al diario que sostenía leyendo con calma el larguísimo artículo que acompañaba su imagen.

Videl, según lo allí escrito, asistió junto con su padre a la inauguración de un nuevo hospital que fue construido gracias a una generosa donación del campeón mundial. Pero, olvidándose de la noticia en sí, Shapner se enfocó en la expresión en el rostro de Videl. Y aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo, aquel rostro que veía distaba muchísimo de la Videl que recordaba.

El malhumor, la desconfianza y la arrogancia que vio en Videl muchas veces, brillaba por su ausencia en aquella cara relajada, sonriente y feliz. Shapner, delineando una leve sonrisa, evocó las incontables oportunidades en las que intentó ganarse su corazón. Usó cuanto plan disparatado se le ocurría; sin embargo, ninguno pudo ablandar la dura coraza con la cual ella se refugiaba.

Pero donde él falló; otro sí triunfó.

– Aún sigues luciendo como un nerd, Gohan…

Atrás, en una esquina de la foto, Shapner distinguió la silueta de Gohan quien cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé. El rubio, comprendiendo con rapidez, no se demoró en vincular a aquel infante con quien fuere su primer gran amor. Y sonriendo con una genuina honestidad, Shapner los felicitó con un susurro como cuando supo que ambos se casarían.

Desde que Gohan apareció nada volvió a ser igual, todo cambió. Videl, casi por arte de magia, desvió su atención hacia el chico nuevo en el salón sin que Shapner pudiese evitarlo. Al principio se vio inundado por los celos, como era de esperar; aunque poco a poco la desazón lo fue atrapando hasta aceptar la amarga y aplastante derrota.

No tenía ni idea de cómo pasó, pero Gohan y Videl decidieron compartir un mismo camino. Un camino donde no había espacio para nadie más. Shapner, con una enorme dificultad, buscó alguna explicación cayendo víctima de la ira quien se alimentaba de su frustración. No obstante, al enfriarse sus ánimos, Shapner alzó la mirada haciéndose una gran pregunta:

¿Y ahora qué haría con su vida?

Mientras seguía buscando una respuesta, los meses continuaron su marcha y la ansiada graduación finalmente llegó marcando el ocaso de su adolescencia. Luego de eso, no supo nada de ellos por un largo tiempo. A pesar que Videl era la hija de una celebridad, su nombre ya no era pronunciado con la misma regularidad de antaño.

Sin Videl cerca de él, Shapner se vio inmerso en un mundo repleto de posibilidades que se abría ante sus pies. Pronto entró en la universidad dejando en el pasado su reputación de casanova y galán, y allí, contra todo pronóstico, acabó convirtiéndose en abogado al descubrir en él una pasión por la abogacía que con anterioridad jamás notó.

El Shapner fanfarrón que solía burlarse de los intelectuales terminó, en cierta forma, siendo uno de ellos. El destino, en ocasiones, tiene curiosos modos de enseñarle humildad a aquellos que más la necesitan. Y los años, sin que él se lo esperase, le dieron lo que una vez tanto soñó para él y Videl. Tal y como Videl lo hizo, Shapner también encontró su complemento ideal.

– Buenos días, amor.

– Buenos días…

La conoció en un juicio. Ella, luciendo una fiereza que le recordó a Videl, no se rindió haciendo pedazos los argumentos que su colega y rival expuso ante el jurado. Shapner, presenciando el proceso legal al ser un espectador más, simplemente enmudeció al verla. Más adelante, al observarla en los pasillos del juzgado, Shapner no se demoró en hablarle y en invitarla a salir.

– ¿Qué lees?

– Nada, sólo estaba ojeando el periódico.

Su esposa, sentándose con una grácil torpeza, acariciaba su vientre robándole un vistazo orgulloso a Shapner. Videl siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en sus recuerdos, fue la chica que le enseñó lo que era estar enamorado y lo que era desear una familia propia. Ella, sin proponérselo, fue el motor que le dio fuerzas cuando todo le parecía perdido.

Ella fue su inspiración; ella fue su musa.

Y al mirarla otra vez en esa fotografía se asombraba por lo cambiada que lucía; aún así, Shapner se alegraba por ella. Videl halló a alguien que la llenó de felicidad y Shapner con toda satisfacción podía decir lo mismo. En su momento le dolió reconocerlo, pero ahora era capaz de contemplar sus alrededores y decirlo sin ningún pesar:

Videl nunca fue para él.

Él nunca fue para ella.

– ¡Ven rápido, se está moviendo!

Olvidándose del periódico, Shapner se levantó como un resorte aproximándose a su entusiasmada esposa. Allí, junto a ella, Shapner sintió como su hijo se movía maravillándose con la sensación de ser padre muy pronto. Quizás, algún día, pueda reencontrarse con Videl ofreciéndole un caluroso saludo. Y ahí, al estar frente a ella, Shapner podría decirle lo que pensaba justo en este instante.

Fue mejor así.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído esta corta historia que escribí en unos minutos. Como me imagino que otros autores de fics lo hacen, aproveché que tenía unas horas libres y volví a mirar algunos capítulos de la serie para refrescar ideas y buscar otras nuevas. Así pues, al prestarle más atención a Shapner, me puse a imaginar cómo sería su vida actualmente en DBS.

Sé que Shapner es un personaje de relleno pero por la cercanía que tuvo con Gohan y por la sutil rivalidad que se dio entre ellos por Videl, cosa que exploro en mi fic **Tras la sombra de un indicio** , no puedo negar que me resulta interesante pensar más a fondo en él. Y al ser más realista, me parece muy razonable que él haya continuado con su vida al fracasar en sus intenciones con Videl.

En muchos fics que he leído, y no voy a excluir los míos, a Shapner se le muestra como un chico fanfarrón que le hace bromas a Gohan por su inteligencia. Pero creo que quedarse con sólo esa primera impresión sería un error; y aunque ya no vuelva a ser visto en la serie, espero que él sea feliz con el rumbo que escogió.

Me hubiera encantado que en algún episodio de relleno mostraran un reencuentro de Gohan y Videl con sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Sin duda amaría ver un capítulo como ese; pero sé que no veremos algo así en DBS. Bueno, me despido por hoy. Les agradezco su tiempo, ojalá que la historia les gustase a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.

Nos veremos en otros fics, hasta la próxima.


End file.
